Uranai Sentai Zonaiger
by JuanArdsProduction
Summary: In the era of 1988 There is a Star That Fell to Earth, But It's Not Ordinary Stars but was twelfth Horoscope with Element on the star and find the chosen as Star en in today there is a young man who first led his comrade and fight against The Galactic Emperor Darkstar who want to threaten d These Youngs or Star Warrior also called as Uranai Sentai Zonaiger


Uranai Sentai Zonaiger

The New Super Sentai 2015

In the era of 1988 There is a Star That Fell to Earth, But It's Not Ordinary Stars but was twelfth Horoscope with Element on the star and find the chosen as Star in today there is a young man who first Chosen as Fire Star Warrior and as he led his comrade and fight against The Galactic Emperor Darkstar who want to threaten these youngs will fight as a Star Warrior that is also called as, Uranai Sentai Zonaiger

Character:

Takuya Yakusota as Zonai Red The Fire Star Warrior

The First Chosen By Fire Star as 23 Years Old And Live In Royal Family Yakusota Mansion with His Young Butler Noroki The Leader the Star Warrior to Fight Against Galactic Emperor Has Dark Eyes,Dark Brown Hair,Handsome,Tall,Dark Skin,and His Body Very Muscular and he Always Training Hard In 13 Years Old.

Kyosuke Katou as Zonai Blue The Sea Star Warrior

The Second Chosen as 21 Years Old and as a rugby player in college and his The Second Warrior called by his so too Respect with his Leader as President. He Has Ordinary Eyes,Thin,Shiny Black Hair, and He Always Fitness in Club.

Rika Yashinai as Zonai Pink The Wind Star Warrior

Third Chosen as 23 Years Old Same Age With Takuya and she worked her restaurant's Family and She Very Serious Girl With Her Has Beautifull Long Hair,Dark Eyes,Slim Skin and She Always Good Cook for Her Restaurant,and She Has Crush on Takuya.

Yuto Kurosaki as Zonai Green The Seed Star Warrior

Fourth Chosen as 19 Years Old and as a Dancer in the same college with is The Fourth Chosen as Star Warrior but he Trying Refuse Takuya as be a is A Cocky Guy has a Blondy Hair,Short,Styled like a Hip hop Dancer and He Always Argue at School Especialy Kyosuke And He Has Crush on Chisa.

Chisa Aoi as Zonai Yellow The Land Star Warrior

Fifth Chosen as 18 Years Old and The Pianist In same class with is Nice Girl and Never get Angry and Friendly with Her Friends and She Has Beautifull Play With her Piano and She Wants To Her Dreams Come True and She Always Known Yuto Feelings Too.

At First Time Of DarkStar Begin The War To The Earth:

At Tokyo in 15 February 2014 The People of Earth Was Happily and Peacefully but The Black Portal From The Sky Has Been Appear With DarkStar Minions also known as "Destruct" The Name Of DarkStar Grunt and Appear with Their Minions Named Blackarez Attack The People in Earth and so He Has Shoot Them All and Attacked Them And He Said

"Everything In This City Destroyed Now Destroy,Destroy HaHahaha"So He Shouting A Louder

And Then at The Royal Mansion Also Known as Yakusota Mansion In Attention From Police to The Yakusota's Butler.

"Okay sir I Understand"Close Down His Phone and Telling His Leader.

"Takuya-Sama!"he said

"I Know Going Now"And Takuya Ready To Preparing to Fight

He Pulled Out His Transformation Gear or Golden Phone "ZodiPhone"."Capsule Set!Zonai Change"He Had Transform to Zonai Red and Take The Shiny Red Motorcycle or The Real Name "GrandBurn".

and Noriki Tohosiki or His Butler Shouting and Said"BECAREFULL!TAKUYA-SAMA"

at The Tokyo,Blackarez Still Attacking City and Takuya Arrive Immediataly and Shoot Blackarez and he said

"Who are you"And The Smoke is Dissapearing with he Looked A Red Warrior"I..Impossible So You Are The Star Warrior but I dont Know Who Are You?!"He questioned to him and he answer

"Iam The Warrior Who Protect The Universe and Iam Fire Star Warrior!Zonai Red!He Introducing

and Then Blackarez Said"Huh...umm...umm AAHHH!I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU FIRE WARRIOR OR NOT!DESTRUCT ATTACK HIM UNTIL HE DEAD!He Shouting Angrily and then his Grunts Attacking Zonai Red

"Hmm..Roll Out"Zonai Red Prepared to Attack and Pulled his Star Saber

and then He Finishing DarkStar Grunts and He said"Your Turn Now"

Blackarez Replied"AH Fool Who You Think You Are NOW!"He Attacking Zonai Red And His Strengh no match for Zonai Red

and Zonai Red Summon His Star Saber To Fire Sword and he insert the red capsule to his weapon and roll it and he said"Burning Stream"

"AHH!Damn You Come Out Destruct and Attack!"He Shout and He Escape To Black Portal Again and Zonai Red Change His Weapon to Archer Flame Arrow and he inserted his same capsule again and he said"Burning Meteor"and Blowed Like Meteor Shower To Destruct and He Beat Them All

And Zonai Red Says"This Life Always Be Goodtime"and He Leave Back to His Mansion.

To Be Continued


End file.
